


Weathering storms

by Selwyn111



Series: Not our new overwatch [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: :D, I know that these keep getting smaller I just needed to finish this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: Fareeha dislikes the storms of life, it would be easier if everything could go according to plan. No worries or pains.





	Weathering storms

Three days after the Anubis attack they buried a captain and attended the official promotion of Fareeha Amari, Captain Fareeha Amari. It took some time for her to be seen as family, before she would have chosen the mission. It only took five months to become an inseparable family. Sometimes a family could be just that, four brothers and one sister. 

A sister that could pick any of them up when she has had a drink or two and was dared to do so, "Will you put me down?" 

Fareeha smiles at Aizad in her arms cooing at him like he was a child, "In another thirty seconds." 

Tariq and Mahmud laugh at Aizad's expense being carried like a damsel in distress, "Hey! We know that it's good for our training." Tariq adds flexing like he was trying to make it on some magazine ad. 

Saleh agrees by placing his drink down giving a dramatic wink to Fareeha and picking up a now protesting Tariq, "I guess we all should practice then." 

"It's funny when she does it to Aizad but not when it's happening to me." 

Fareeha grins while placing Aizad back on his feet, "Saleh. Put down the little Tariq." 

"I am five ten." Tariq protests. Then much quieter, "We can't all be six foot something giants." 

Fareeha teases him, "So small."

They had many nights like that. Like how a family should, together. No one commented on how sometimes they missed having the mom of the group, everyone knew the legends of Ana Amari, everyone had people that were gone in their life. People move on and family is something that is chosen, even if you don't get along it's the arguing that can be part of the fun. Another part is when you all work together. 

\-------------------------------------

"Aizad what does it say?" Tariq whines as an alarm goes off at three fifteen on a Tuesday morning. 

Aizad whines back, "Mahmud is closer." 

Fareeha rolling over Mahmud, "He also is dead to the world when he sleeps. Shit wake up! We have a breach!" 

Everyone starts jumping up Fareeha is delayed a moment waking up Mahmud by shaking him, "Something is going after Anubis and their sending aerial drones. They reach the facility then any one of them could break it out." 

It takes the team nine minutes thirty six seconds to don all the gear they need and be out in the garage putting on the last of their RAPTORA armor suits. Aizad opens their ceiling exit panel have the smallest suit to put on then going to help the others. In less than forty five seconds the ceiling panel is closing behind them as they start off towards the Anubis control center. 

Over the coms they start to formulate a plan of attack, "Mahmud, Tariq, you two will secure a perimeter, help the facility staff in any way to secure their E.M.P. devices so if the drones get to close fry them out of the sky." 

"Yes Captain Amari." Mahmud and Tariq say changing course to go to the building aid. 

"Saleh you go and do a ground patrol. Make sure no one gets hit by falling debris." 

Saleh smiles and starts running off towards the people on the streets, "Alright Fareeha!" waving his arms grabbing the attention of people, "Everyone clear out!" 

"Aizad you stick with me, we make it easier for them don't let the get close to that building until we hear that the defense is set up. Wait- what is that up there?" 

"Fareeha I think it's the start of the drones." Azid’s cocksure attitude was long gone. It was time to be serious.

Fareeha turns her helmet towards Aizad, "Why are the making a thunder cloud? It has the same chance of hurting them as it does-" 

Mahmud shouts out over the coms, "The generators. If the lightening can strip the barrier then if the plant is out of power. He wakes up again." 

Tariq shouts out, "We won't let that happen, we can't. I'll stand in front of a lightning blast if I have to, I'm not going to let the people get hurt by some damnable AI again." 

"Everyone is inside now cap!" Saleh states over the coms. 

Fareeha agrees with Tariq and acknowledges Saleh. Herself and Azid going up into the air. The rocket boost almost making them level with the underlying clouds, "We don't have that many extra shots so-" 

"Make every shot count. I know boss!" 

They hold their shots, trying to get as close as they can so they would have no chance of missing. Even though they had managed to have extra ammo granted to the suit it only gave an extra three clips. Their first shots land but the storm was already formed. 

"We got to find a way to keep the lightning away from them!" 

Azid looks down to the city the tallest structure was the Helix facility apart from themselves, "Cap are these things still lightening proof? Cause I got nothing else in the way of ideas." 

Mahmud listening in on the coms, "Azid don't do that you could take a glancing blow but not a direct shot. If we proofed everything to that degree it couldn't stand getting hit in battle."

"Mahmud don't got much of a choice." 

"Yes you do if we get the drones to start falling they will be as good as a target as us! Take aim call the shots." 

They take down the last of the weather drones and their plan works. The lightning strike goes down the path of the four falling drones directing the strike away from the generators. As a group they defend until the E.M.P. strike goes off. They were given fifteen seconds warning and using the last power in their rocket packs they get out of the blast zone. 

Saleh starts swearing as soon as his com works again, "Aww shit! Well I was glad I wasn't on a roof! Could have fallen suits fried a bit will have to work on it later." 

Tariq shouts over the coms, "We did it! The drones are falling out of they sky. If one of those are you then Mahmud has to clean up this one!" 

"No you got to take five people out tonight. Besides yourself." 

"Loud and clear captain." 

Azid asks as they start making the descent to the roof, "Close one, could we order an appetizer then?" 

Mahmud laments when the other two land, "First paperwork. It's the one war no one comes out clean from." 

"Then repairs." Saleh adds as an afterthought, "And could someone come pick me up?" that elicits a laugh from everyone, "I'm serious I can't fly." 

\-------------------------------------

They celebrated in the evening, it was an excellent mission. Only a few small injuries and some superficial building damage caused from falling drones was the worst. Helix’s insurance would be able to cover the damage costs easy. As any family would have fun with a party they did. They deserved it but made sure not to be too affected for the next morning, they still had to report officially to the company. 

Their team was there to make sure Anubis never broke out, and to make sure no one would break in. They were security not detectives, but after the third attack without finding out who was starting the attacks they were annoyed, and starting to try and find answers of their own. 

The closest thing they had found was the same type of signal was coming from seventy eight different locations scattered across the globe. Many nights where they should have gotten more sleep, but were determined to stay inside the compound to try and help. They always showed off a bit when the call to duty happened adding flare to their speed when putting on their armor. Moral meant as much as their results. 

Each time returning by the skin of their teeth, more drones attacking. More than just aerial drones all types of drones big and small. The drones tactics changing, learning from their previous fights, and many times where they had close calls with others lives. They had to be quick in finding out where this terrorist was coming from, before anyone got seriously hurt. 

The call came again, the eighth attack. 

"Are you kidding me?" Azid starts hearing the attack alarm go off just as they enter their home. 

A weary Fareeha answers, "They aren't, I am really thinking we just move back there. Alright team let us do this."

Tariq grumbles, "Again and again."

"Yay! Ground duty the lady who owns the fruit shop hates to see me now." Saleh jokes trying to keep a positive outlook for everyone. 

While putting their suits on Mahmud throws out the suggestion, "If the team could get a drone that wasn't partially destroyed then they could have a better chance of tracking down the terrorist." 

"Alright team lets’ get a drone so we can get some sleep. Before we start moving the pantry over." 

"Especially before we bring the kitchen sink as well." 

Everyone lets out a groan at Saleh's joke. 

They arrive and are ready for the fight, sticking to the tactics that worked once up in the air the rain starts to fall, "We made great time cap but I think they signaled us late!" 

Fareeha having grown up all over the world having traveled with Overwatch this is a natural storm, "This is a real storm so be prepared for ground fighting! They probably knew it was coming!" 

A lightning strike burns through the air scorching the ground a few meters away from Saleh, "I think I'll need help with the ground fighting cap. If any of these strikes hit a transformer the city could go dark!" 

"Then we have to fight them! Cap are you also helping with the ground fighting?" Azid shouts out having lost sight of her, looking for her and smelling the ozone in the air through his mask. 

Already in the thick of the storm they find the drones creating ice pellets and throwing them down to the people. The sky illuminates again when lightening crosses through the sky, gone in an instant having struck one of the power lines just getting closer to the Helix center. 

Azid was staring at Fareeha's blue RAPTORA suit almost- no! It was free falling, "Cap! Fareeha!" Azid starts to dive. 

Fareeha had lost one of the wings from the first lightning strike. She could feel her chest seizing, breathing was short and forced. Trying to take another breath her lungs felt seared, her left shoulder all the way down to her right foot. The current went through her the suit super heated and was still burning her skin. She tried to move her hand to her chest, to feel a heartbeat, to hear herself calling out over the coms. 

"Help Saleh, Azid. 'Ami!" 

She can't stop free falling, the suits dark. Azid was too far behind, her left side of the suit clips on a skyscraper and it sends her spiraling. Her helmet smashes off a balcony a floor down, the glass shattering and Saleh collides with her. Stopping her momentum slightly, they both go tumbling the rest of the way to the ground. 

"Fareeha is hurt bad need medical. Shit she's not breathing, what do I do?" Saleh's voice was shaking and almost quiet. 

Azid lands beside them and starts ripping off the damages RAPTORA suit, keeping her in the suit would be cooking her alive. Also he needed to get to her chest to start CPR, once the chest is freed she starts to perform chest compressions. 

"Mahmud take up my position I will wait with her. Still fight the fight, I'm exposed. Give us cover." Azid says between breaths and compressions. 

Mahmud takes extra time with his shots after missing the first two completely, taking a deep breath. He had steadied himself using his position at the top of one of the roof eventually getting support from Saleh working double speed to get the EMP working. 

"Tell me when Fareeha gets picked up by the ambulance. Tell me when she gets out of the blast radius." Saleh issues over the coms now being the one in charge, "You two copy that!" 

"Yes sir." Mahmud and Azid say at the same time. Mahmud looking down and clearing a path for the ambulance along with keeping the drones away from medical vehicle as Fareeha was getting set within the ambulance, "Forty five seconds until she will be out of the EMP radius." 

Saleh sets the timer, "Timer set get down we don't want another accident." 

\-------------------------------------

Fareeha wakes up in the ambulance, a painful cough but she can breathe. Bruises cover the top of her chest and she can feel the burns along her back, she feels like death but there is still a duty to be done, "My coms. I have to contact my team." 

"Fareeha you're alive. Thank some higher power, you got struck by lightning and if Saleh wasn't on ground duty then you would have made a nice splat in the ground." 

Blinking taking a moment to process everything she sees Azid being pushed back by the doctors and nurses, "Did we stop the assault?" 

Azid gives a reassuring laugh, "If we didn't do you think we would be here?" 

Fareeha relaxes and lets the doctors get to work she gives a thumbs up to Azid letting him know it was going to be okay. She tries to answer the question they are keeping her awake at this point, it wasn't medically important to know the color of her RAPTORA suit or the toppings of her last pizza. 

She finally gets to sleep five minutes after they reach the hospital. One of the nurses despite the situation lets out a chuckle when the rest of her team is requesting permission to use the helicopter pad to get to their captain quickly. She offers them something to drink and a few snacks with the news she brings, "She should be okay just she can be on the more active duty for a few weeks or so. She should stick to the ground, nothing with-" 

After the nurse finishes the list of things that Fareeha couldn't do for the moment and what to avoid Azid smiles at her, "So wrap her in pillows and let her have a sugar free juice boxes? While letting her win at games?" 

Saleh elbows Azid and rolls his eyes, "Thank you for telling us this. When do you think she would be able to take her home?" 

"I will ask the doctor. She made a stop before her final destination because of the storm. I guess it was bittersweet experience, once she heard that it was Fareeha she insisted that she would be helping with this case." 

\-------------------------------------

She was looking over the patient, this wasn't her usual hospital. Supplies were almost always in the same positions across the world, so it was easy to adapt quickly. She lets out a sigh and shakes her head, sitting on the corner of the bed. She knows that it was almost time for her visiting hours but there were still a few minutes to be alone. 

"You best be all better or your mother is going to haunt me." Angela Ziegler whispers placing her hand on Fareeha ankle on top of the blanket. 

Despite falling from the sky the RAPTORA suit was the only reason she was alive, it could take a lot of punishment. Might have seared her but even damaged and split slightly it lessened the impact. If what the others were saying she would have to thank Saleh for saving her life. The suits helmet was damaged beyond repair and the fall no matter where she would have landed would have had a high probability to have given her whiplash, or bruising within the brain. Which would have been fatal, she could repair the body from worse states but the brain was still something complex. 

"You still look like an angel even without the wings." 

Out of her contemplations she looks over to Fareeha looking at her blearily through one eye, "And you are off scaring me again. What would have happened if I wasn't here?" 

"I would have been asleep for a lot longer." Both woman wince when Fareeha tries to sit up, Fareeha gently lowers herself to the bed again, "Giving that a minute. Or two, or twelve." 

"You might need to thinks bit longer on that. Not everything is smiles Fareeha." 

The nurse stops her team outside the door. She shushes them upon hearing Angela and Fareeha talking inside. Mahmud pushes past them and enters into her room, "I am not waiting for that. I want to make sure she's okay." 

Angela turns when Fareehas team enters the room, "Is it okay if they are here?" 

Fareeha gives a thumbs up, and Mahmud answers, "We are family Angela." 

She was surprised that any of Fareehas team knew her name. Saleh helps explain, "She told us that you were friends along with a cowboy back in the day." 

Azid adds, "Not that you aren't friends now." 

Angela shakes her head not wanting to draw out Fareehas suspense, "Fareeha while you should be fine in recovering from cardiac arrest. No permanent damage would be there. In the fall apart from a concussion and some nerve damage. Lumbar spinal stenosis. The nerves choked around your spine it will be very painful for you to walk or move your legs. This probably happened during the lightening strike. Your muscles clenching and releasing at rapid speeds pushing on the spine it could have been much worse." 

Fareeha was staring at her legs, the room is silent as her team tries to process what was said. Fareeha knows Angela is right but would try to move anyways, the IV dripping slowly attached to her arm she steadied herself pushing down beside her hips. She can feel a pinch at the bottom of her spine. No no no no, it was a placebo. If she thought it was there then she would feel pain if she ignored it she wouldn't feel it. She couldn't be out of the team. 

They watch the grimace appear on her face, slowly convincing herself that there was something that she could do about it. Each one wanting to go to her side and help her, each one waiting for the others to move first, no one goes to her side when she pushes her legs out from under the sheet. 

Angela looks over Fareeha with beads of sweat rolling down her face turned away moving closer she could see Fareeha's toes an inch away from the ground. Biting her lip to keep herself from crying out, she was crying. Even now there was pain coursing through her spine. She didn't want to say that what she had diagnosed was a best case scenario and it appears she was wrong. She was right at her side when Fareeha tried to stand crying out. 

Her team all moved in each looking at the small doctor able to support Fareeha on her own. They were unsure of if they were going to help whether it would hurt, "Now I know you don't want to hear this but you will have to take it easy. You don't want to make it worse than it has to be, promise me. Promise me Fareeha. I don't want to have to hire the RAPTORA team to keep you from hurting yourself." 

Fareeha appreciates the levity but she still can't help it, "Could I please have some time alone?" when she sees that they are all still caught she hears the desperation seep into her voice, "Please?"

The mumbled reply from her team shows how they want to help and how nothing will change it will go back to normal, "Yes. Captain." 

Angela is the last one to leave, "We are here, and there are always options." 

Fareeha holds her chest unable to bring in her knees, she tries to move her spine. It was fine until it reached the base, turning her neck she had limited mobility there but could see the lightening scars. That would be something to tell Reinhardt, she could join the cool kids and have a scar. She could tell them without the hospital gown opening at the back she wouldn't have been able to see but she could feel it. 

She could feel it crossing her back, she couldn't feel the distinct marks under the bandages and blisters but she could feel it. The mark the lightening left, crossing her. 

Angela had placed her on the bed awkwardly she sees the sheets thrown to one side and tries to pull them over her legs, she didn't want to look at them. Hours slip by and she tries to come to terms with the pain, she heard footsteps around the hallway outside her door her team was waiting to hear from her. "Ami, 'ana mushtaq lak." 

\-------------------------------------

"Good morning Fareeha are you ready for today's physio?" Angela was trying her best not to sound hesitant about the session for today. It was as successful as one could have expected before surgery, before any enhancements. She was adamant on not having any enhancements, yet. 

Fareeha nods, she would learn to work through everything, the surgery was not scheduled for another week. She allows herself to be wheeled over to the physio room, "Hey there she is. Doc aren't you a few minutes late?" 

"And look who is awake and here for nine in the morning. Mahmud good to see you." 

Angela lets the playful jab slide she continues to walk and wheel Fareeha down the hallway, "I know it would be fine with us if you want to join and watch. It would be good to have more support." 

Fareeha winces when trying to look over her shoulder, "I'm still in shock that you're awake." she runs the back of her neck and Mahmud catches up to her. 

Mahmud rolls his eyes, "We have been waking up at early hours for the last month of course my body thinks that nine in the morning is ten." he shakes his head, "I miss sleeping in. Oh and Tariq will be in the afternoon." 

"So he's allowed to sleep in?" 

Angela turns and goes down a new hallway, "The room will be on another floor." 

"Doc could you tell me if I'm sleep deprived?" Mahmud places his hand on Angela's shoulder and looks down to the wheelchair offering to take it. 

Angela lets Mahmud take the wheel chair then smiles mischievously, "Race you to the elevator," she books it down the hallway, "Physical activity is good to see if you are sleep deprived." 

Fareeha hits the armrest of the chair, "Go! Go, go! We can close the door on her!" 

Mahmud was muttering a stream of curses she got a head start, "Alright captain." Mahmud starts to speed down the hallway weaving and dodging anyone in the hallway. Fareeha helps him out by shouting a bit of warning to anyone in the hallway. 

In the final stretch of the hallway, Angela looks over her shoulder and then sees Fareeha smiling and laughing looking like a beam of sunshine. That little ray leaves, Fareeha lunges and both Angela and Mahmud both go to stop it. Angela sticks out her arm for Fareeha to grab onto and Mahmud grabs her by the back of the hospital gown to stop her forwards momentum, "You are crazy!"

Fareeha retorts to them, "I'm a planner!" she pulls on Angela's arm pulling her back then Mahmud pushes past Angela, "I will say again! You are crazy!" 

They make it into the elevator Angela walks in a bit shaky, "You are still a cheater."

"Jesse taught me how to count cards and you just happened to be the easiest one to fool." Fareeha smiles and bites back the tears of pain and makes them seem like tears of laughter. 

"Alright I will let it slide." Angela presses the button on the elevator and the doors close and Mahmud gets the wheelchair in an easy exit spot. He catches his breath, along with Angela. 

"You two need any water or something?" 

Mahmud taps Fareeha on the back of the head, "We will be fine. We were the ones running you dummy." 

They make it into the physio room and then it dawns on her that it is going to be a challenge like yesterday. It was painful for Fareeha and each time they left she was exhausted insisting that they let her push herself to a new limit, she had to get back to her family. She had set a goal and if she could recover on her own it would be best, whether it would succeed or not it still drove her on. 

That night Angela and Tariq helped Fareeha into a pelvic cast, "Hey you two know I'm not seeing anyone this isn't going to do anything." 

Angela laughs despite Fareehas exhaustion, "This will keep the spine in place to help with healing, a small price to pay." 

Tariq gives a hard stare, "At least you can make jokes still captain." 

Neither miss the wince that Fareeha gives when she hears her rank being spoken, Angela checks on the bindings making sure that they weren't causing the distress. Tariq knows it isn't the binding, he sticks around when Angela goes to attend other patients. Once the door closes he places his hands on her shoulder, "We still haven't found out where the attacks have been coming from." 

"It is the team's first objective-"

"Our." Tariq cuts her of, "Our objective is to make sure nobody can get to Anubis. It is to make sure that if that thing gets out in any form, we destroy and contain it so it would never hurt the ones we love. The team took a vote. It had hurt someone we love, it is time to destroy him once and for all." 

Fareeha digests the information, "I cannot agree more. But wait, if we are going to destroy it, I want to be there and see it first hand." 

"Then we keep pushing you to the safest limit captain." Tariq sees her wince again, "Don't. Captain you are the one to deserve that title. Half a year ago it would have been different but I can't lose my sister. None of us can, if you go there would always be something missing from the team. And you know how Azid looks when he cries he turns into a mess." 

Fareeha grabs Tariq's forearm and pulls him in close clasping him on the back with her other hand whispering to the man with tears rimming his eyes, "I am going to get better. Tomorrow I will talk to Angela about getting the surgery done, I promise." 

"Thank you captain." Tariq was glad that for her the name wouldn't hurt, at least not as much as her back for now, but for now they still needed time to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey no worries we will eventually finish the character rooster and then go back to everyone yay! I hope you enjoyed this and I also hope you have a very good day.


End file.
